Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 30: Crossways
Meanwhile at Nueva Adélie, Ramon had been wondering where Mumble was, since he hadn't been around. He knew one penguin who would know where he was. “Gloria, have you seen Mumble anywhere?” Ramon asked, with Gloria sighing. “He... Went out for a walk, you know.” Gloria lied, but Ramon wasn't that dense. “Hmm, you're lying, I think he's gone because he doesn't love you anymore.” “How-” “I can see it on your face. I'm sure he'll come back. Anyway, I can't wait for this main event coming.” “What event?” Gloria asked. “Wait you don't know? Well, you see that mountain over there.” Ramon said before pointing to the mountain and talking about what Darren and Shane said (Read Chapter 28 for more details). “...But don't worry, if it does go bad, the wall of snow will go that way.” Ramon said, before pointing in the direction of Elephant Land. Gloria soon walked quickly to warn the others. Meanwhile, Mumble and the class were walking along the top of a cliff, but slightly below them Gloria was walking to Elephant Land. When Mumble and the class made it back to Nueva Adélie, Mumble warned everyone that the mountain could blow their way. “But it's set to go to Elephant Land-” Ramon was soon interrupted by the mountain rumbling, causing some snow to fall on their side, but not too much. Now following Mumble's advice, everyone from Nueva Adélie made their way to Elephant land. Back at Elephant Land, Gloria made it in time to warn everyone, but some started to protest until the mountain rumbled, causing snow to go their way as well. With that, Gloria and everyone from Elephant Land made their way to Nueva Adélie. Eventually the two massive groups met. “Why did you bring the entire population with you!?” Both Mumble and Gloria shouted at each other. “Bryan said that the mountain will blow toward Nueva Adélie.” “Ramon said that the mountain will blow toward Elephant Land.” Both stopped in thought, before glancing in anger at Ramon and Bryan. “We wanted you two back together, so we decided to do this, but we never intended the entire population of two lands to move.” Ramon explained. “What do you mean, 'back together'?” Erik asked, Ramon, Bryan, Mumble and Gloria quickly turned to see him. “Wait, you haven't told him yet. Did you?” Mumble questioned. “Told me what?” “(Sigh) Me and Mumble, aren't together anymore. Mumble's gone to see Christina because she's better-” Gloria started, but got interrupted by Christina. “In my opinion, I think you're the better one here.” “Yeah, well at least you didn't hurt his feelings throughout his childhood.” “I wasn't here when he was a child.” They kept rambling, Mumble and Erik ignored them and went a bit further away. “We actually don't know who I should go to, but you can decide, can't you son?” “I-I... I don't know. But I think there's a song that may fit this.” “(Mumble) I drew a broken heart Right on your window pane Waited for your reply Here in the pouring rain Just breathe against the glass Leave me some kind of sign I know the hurt won't pass, yeah Just tell me it's not the end of the line Just tell me it's not the end of the line (Gloria)'' I never meant to break your heart'' I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up (Mumble) You drew a question mark But you know what I want I wanna turn the clock, yeah Right back to where it was So let's build a bridge, yeah From your side to mine I'll be the one to cross over Just tell me it's not the end of the line Just tell me it's not the end of the line (Gloria) I never meant to break your heart I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up (Mumble) Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then Feel it here in my heart Put my heart in your hand (Mumble and Gloria) Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand If you did, all you have to say is Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm waiting for you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I never meant to break your heart I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down) I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up” Mumble and Erik walked back to the group, they obviously didn't hear Gloria since Mumble walked straight past her. Meanwhile the group were deciding where to go. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions